La vie est injuste, quoique
by AsukaSL
Summary: Pendant ses vacances d'été entre la sixième et septième année, Hermione va apprendre une grande nouvelle qui va bouleverser sa vie. Elle va se rendre compte que parfois la vie est injuste... quoique...
1. Révélation

**Titre :** _La vie est injuste… Quoique_  
**Auteur :**_AsukaSL_  
**Genre :** _Romance_  
**Rating :** _K+_  
**Extrait de :** _Harry Potter_  
**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. J'écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne perçois d'argent ou autre (sauf des encouragements...). Voilà_

**_

* * *

Pour le bien de cette fiction je me suis permise de modifier la date d naissance d'Hermione, elle n'est pas née le 19 Septembre mais le 19 Février.  
Les pensées des personnages sont écrites en italique.  
Maintenant bonne lecture._**

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Révélation**

Hermione était allongé sur une chaise longue dans le jardin de sa maison. Elle lisait un livre qui pour une fois n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la sorcellerie ou tout autre chose ayant un rapport avec l'école. Elle profitait de la douce chaleur du mois de juillet, elle était rentrée de Poudlard cinq jours auparavant, après avoir terminé sa sixième année.

Elle était tellement plongée dans sa lecture qu'elle n'entendit pas sa mère s'approcher d'elle.

« Hermione, ma chérie. »

« Maman… Tu m'a fais peur »

« Désolée. Pourrais-tu venir dans le salon… Nous devons te parler. »

Hermione posa son livre et suivit sa mère sans discuter. Le visage fermé de sa mère l'inquiétait quand même. La jeune fille entra dans le salon pour voir que son père était installé dans le canapé et qu'en face de lui se trouvait Dumbledore.

« Professeur ? »

« Bonjour Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien merci. Mais que faites vous ici ? Il y a un problème ? »

« En quelque sorte ma chérie » Le père d'Hermione la regarda un instant avant de reprendre. « Hermione, installe toi… Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. »

Hermione s'installa sur un des canapés, elle regardait à tour de rôle ses parents et le Directeur de Poudlard, cherchant à comprendre se qui pouvait bien se passer. Mais d'un coup une idée terrifiante se fit dans sa tête, elle tourna la tête vers Dumbledore.

« Oh par Merlin… Ne me dites pas qu'il est arrivé malheur à Harry ! »

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui Miss Granger. M. Potter va très bien »

« Mais alors que se passe t'il ? »

Elle observa à nouveau toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce pour voir qui allait enfin lui expliquait se qui se passait. Sa mère se décida enfin.

« Hermione… Par où commencer… Tu sais déjà que nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents, nous t'avons adopté quand tu étais bébé. »

« Oui, je sais. Vous m'avez dit que mes véritables parents sont morts mais qu'ils vous avaient confié ma garde juste avant. »

« Oui, c'était des amis à nous. Quand ils ont senti que leurs vies étaient en danger, ils sont venus nous voir un soir en nous demandant de prendre soin de toi s'ils leur arrivaient un malheur. »

Le père d'Hermione décida de prendre la relève.

« Nous avons toujours refusé de te dévoiler la véritable identité de tes parents pour ta propre sécurité. Mais il est temps que tu le saches. »

Le père d'Hermione s'interrompit à nouveau, il regarda Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur Hermione.

« Miss Granger, connaissez vous la célèbre famille Dogan ? »

« Oui professeur. Ils étaient de grand sorcier, une famille noble et au sang pur. Ils avaient tous la particularité de pouvoir exercer de la magie sans avoir besoin de baguette. Mais cette famille n'existe plus. Les derniers membres ont été tués par Vous-Savez-Qui il y a 15 ans. »

« C'est exact Miss Granger. Cependant il y a une petite erreur dans votre réponse. Tous les membres ne sont pas morts. Il reste encore une personne. Une seule personne dont la puissance magique est importante… Miss Granger, cette personne c'est vous. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

« Voyons professeur c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas faire partie de cette famille. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Car c'est impossible ! Je vous ai dit que les Dogan peuvent tous faire de la magie sans baguette et moi j'en suis incapable. »

« Mais pourtant ma chérie c'est vrai. Ton véritable nom est Hermione Jane Dogan. » Dit sa mère en observant la jeune fille qui semblait désemparé.

« Je ne vous crois pas. Je ne peux pas faire de magie sans baguette. »

« Avez-vous seulement essayer Miss Granger ? »

« Je sais que j'en suis incapable Professeur. Vous vous rendez compte de la puissance magique qu'il faut pour pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette ? Seul les Dogan peuvent y arriver, personne d'autre. »

« Je vous demander juste d'essayer. »

« Comme vous le voulez » Hermione regarda un livre sur la table. « Accio livre. » Rien ne se produisit. « Vous voyez ! »

« C'est parce que vous vous y prenez mal Miss Granger. Levez votre main vers le livre, redites la formule mais avec plus de conviction. »

Hermione regarda son professeur puis regarda à nouveau le livre. Elle tendit la main vers lui et prononça la formule. On vit le livre décollé de la table et atterrir dans la main de la jeune fille. Celle-ci en fut tellement étonner qu'elle le lâcha immédiatement et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« C'est vous n'est ce pas ? C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? Ce n'est pas moi. »

« Et pourtant si Miss Granger. Vous en avez la preuve. Vous êtes bien une Dogan. »

Hermione contempla le livre qui était par terre à ses pieds. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ainsi c'était vraiment elle qui avait fait ça. Sans baguette, juste par sa volonté… C'était une Dogan… Elle relava la tête et regarda à nouveau son professeur.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suppose pas ce simple mot que vous voulez savoir pourquoi nous vous racontons tout maintenant ? » Hermione acquiesça. « Et bien c'est simplement parce que vous êtes à l'aube de vos 17ans. »

« Mais quel est le rapport entre mon âge et cette révélation ? »

« Vous ne connaissez pas toutes l'histoire des Dogan. Laissez moi compléter vos connaissances. Il y a deux malédictions dans cette famille. Deux terribles malédictions. » Le visage du vieil homme s'assombrit, Hermione le vit et su que se qu'il allait lui annoncer ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. « Miss Dogan, car c'est ainsi que l'on vous appellera désormais, j'ai le malheur de vous annoncé que tous les membres de votre famille sont dans l'obligation de se marier avant leur majorité. »

« PARDON ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Hors de question ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte de se que vous venez de me dire ? Je n'ai que 16ans et vous voulez me marier ! »

« Vous n'avez malheureusement pas le choix Miss Dogan. La première malédiction de votre famille vous y oblige ou sinon… »

« Sinon quoi professeur ? »

« Sinon vous mourrez… »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle allait mourir si elle ne se mariait pas… Soudain elle réalisa quelque chose.

« Mais je fête mes 17ans dans 7mois ! Et je n'ai personne dans ma vie avec qui me marier ! »

« Chérie, nous avons une autre mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer ton père et moi… Tu ne peux pas choisir ton futur époux. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Car tu es déjà fiancée, depuis que tu es bébé »

« QUOI ? »

« Miss Dogan, je vous ai dit qu'il y avait deux malédictions. Je vous ai parlé de la première alors je vais maintenant vous expliquer la deuxième. Votre famille est une famille de sang pur certes. Cependant il y a 1532 ans un membres de la famille Dogan a renié son sang pour vivre avec une moldu, se qui a l'époque était inconcevable, les sang pur ne se mélangeaient pas avec les autre. »

« Ca n'a pas encore changé dans l'esprit de certain »

« Certes. Mais bon, revenons en à notre histoire. Les autres membres de la famille Dogan n'ont pas accepté ce qui considérait comme une traîtrise. Ils ont alors jeté une seconde malédiction : Tous membres de la famille est dans l'obligation d'épousé un sang pur, sinon il mourra. »

« Pour résumé si je ne me marrie pas avant mes 17ans je meurs, et si je ne le fais pas avec un sang pur, je meurs. Quel bel avenir j'ai là ! »

« Hermione je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Pa… Je peux quand même continuer à vous appelez Papa et Maman ? »

« Tu l'as toujours fait alors que tu savais que nous n'étions pas tes vrai parents, pourquoi changer maintenant ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant que je connais mon véritable nom… »

« Ca ne change rien pour nous. Tu seras toujours notre fille à nos yeux, même si tu n'as pas notre sang et que tu ne portes pas le même nom que nous. »

« Merci Papa. »

Tout le monde resta un moment silencieux, permettant ainsi à Hermione d'accumuler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles les parents et le Professeur d'Hermione la regardaient, celle-ci observait encore le livre à ses pieds.

« Miss Dogan… Je dois maintenant vous parler d'autre chose. »

« De mon fiancé je présume. »

« Vous présumez bien. »

« Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas le choix d'épouser qui je veux… Enfin, le sang pur que je veux ? »

« Car les Dogan ne peuvent pas se marier avec n'importe qui. Leur puissance magique est tel qu'il faut être avec quelqu'un de précis pour que la descendance puisse se faire. »

« La descendance ? Parce qu'en plus je dois avoir des enfants avec un inconnu ? »

« Seulement si vous le désirez. Mais dans le cas où ça arrive… »

« Qui est-ce ? Vous le connaissez professeur ? »

« Votre fiancé ? »

« Oui »

« Oui je le connais. »

« Moi aussi ? »

« Oui, c'est un élève de Poudlard. »

« Un sang pur à Poudlard… Ca fait pas mal de monde quand même… Attendez… C'est Ron ? »

Hermione avait dit cela avec le sourire, si c'était Ron ça ne serait pas difficile, après tout c'était bien un sang pur, et de plus son meilleur ami. Non, ça ne serait vraiment pas difficile.

« Je suis désolé Miss Dogan, mais se n'est pas Ron. »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça aussitôt.

« Mais qui alors ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je dois juste vous conduire à lui. Il est déjà au courant de la situation. Je vais donc vous laisser préparer quelque affaire car vous allez devoir vivre chez lui cet été pour pouvoir faire connaissance. Je passerais vous prendre à la première heure demain matin. Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée Miss Dogan. »

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, dit au revoir au Granger et partit dans un « pop » sonore, il venait de transplaner.

« Et vous… Vous le connaissez mon fiancé ? »

« Non… Nous ne l'avons jamais vu et nous ne connaissons pas son nom. »

« Très bien… Bon… Je vais préparer mes affaires… »

Hermione ramassa le livre à ses pieds, le posa sur la table basse du salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre laissant ses parents adoptifs dans le salon. Ceux-ci se regardèrent une fois qu'Hermione était partit.

« Si seulement on pouvait lui dire qui c'est. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas Emma. Elle ne doit pas savoir qui c'est maintenant. C'est comme ça. »

« Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place… Etre obliger épouser quelqu'un que tu connais à peine si tu ne veux pas mourir. »

Pendant se temps Hermione était allongée sur son lit, elle regardait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Hermione Jane Dogan… Je suis une Dogan… qui doit se marier avec un sang pur sinon je meurs… Mais pas avec n'importe quel sang pur… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est à moi que tout cela arrive ? »

Elle enfouit la tête dans son oreiller et commença à pleurer. Une heure plus tard elle se leva et commença à préparer se affaires. Une fois terminé elle se coucha sans mme manger. Les révélations du jour lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

Le lendemain matin Hermione fut réveillé de bonne heure. Pris une douche, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine. Dumbledore était déjà là.

« Bonjour Professeur. »

« Bonjour Miss Dogan. Je vous laisse prendre votre petit déjeuné et nous irons ensuite dans la demeure de votre fiancé. »

« Très bien. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir dit au revoir aux Granger, Hermione et Dumbledore partir. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination la jeune fille pu admirer l'immense demeure devant laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Par Merlin… Mon fiancé habite ici ? »

« Tout a fait Miss Dogan. Venez, entrons maintenant. Ils doivent nous attendre. »

« Qui sera présent ? »

« Votre fiancé ainsi que sa mère. »

« Pas de père ? »

« Non… Pas ici… Mais vous comprendrez pourquoi le moment venu. »

« Très bien ».

La jeune fille était nerveuse. Dumbledore s'en aperçu et pris la main d'Hermione.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis là avec vous. »

« Merci Professeur. »

« Je sais que cela représente énormément de changement pour vous. Ca ne doit pas être facile, mais je tiens à vous dire que je sus là pour vous soutenir du mieux que je le peux. »

« Je sais, et je vous en suis reconnaissante. »

« Bien allons y maintenant. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Dumbledore frappa et un elfe de maison ouvrit la porte.

« Monsieur, Miss, mes maîtres vous attendes dans le salon. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »

Quand Hermione vu l'intérieur du manoir, elle fut frappée par la froideur des lieux. Ils suivirent l'elfe. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant une grande porte, frappa, attendit la réponse et entra dans la pièce. Hermione nota que la personne qui venait de répondre était une femme, sûrement sa futur belle-mère, en tout elle une voix douce qui rassura un peu la jeune Gryffondor.

« Madame, Monsieur Dumbledore et Miss Dogan sont ici. »

« Très bien, fait les entrer et va prévenir mon fils. Il doit être dans sa chambre. »

L'elfe de maison fit signe aux invités d'entrer dans la pièce. Hermione remarqua tout de suite la femme présente et fut éblouit par sa beauté. Elle était grande, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds, de beaux yeux bleus et sa peau était d'une blancheur tel la porcelaine. Se fut après avoir détailler la maîtresse de maison qu'Hermione commença à paniquer.

« Bonjour Monsieur Dumbledore, Miss Dogan. »

« Bonjour Madame. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais très bien merci. Mais je vous en prie, installez vous. Mon fils ne devrait pas tarder. »

Alors que le directeur alla s'asseoir, la jeune fille restait debout sans pouvoir bouger. Dumbledore constata enfin la paralysie d'Hermione, il pouvait voir sur son visage une certaine frayeur.

« Miss Dogan… Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Professeur… Cette femme… Elle ressemble énormément à… Oh non… Professeur ne me dites pas que mon fiancé est… »

« Vous m'avez fait demander mère ? »

Hermione se retourna d'un coup vers la personne qui venait de l'interrompre.

« Oh par merlin… Non… Pas lui... »

« Granger ? »

« Malefoy… _Je suis plus que maudite…_ »

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors j'espère que vous avez tous aimé le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfic. Pour ceux qui lisent aussi "Une lueur d'espoir" qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, j'écris les deux histoires en même temps je n'ai pas abandonner l'autre fiction.  
En tout cas j'attends avec impatience vos comentaire sur ce tout premier chapitre. et vous a bienôt pour la suite.**


	2. Confrontation

**Titre :** _La vie est injuste… Quoique_  
**Auteur :**_AsukaSL_  
**Genre :** _Romance_  
**Rating :** _K+_  
**Extrait de :** _Harry Potter_  
**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. J'écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne perçois d'argent ou autre (sauf des encouragements...). Voilà

* * *

_

**_Pour le bien de cette fiction je me suis permise de modifier la date d naissance d'Hermione, elle n'est pas née le 19 Septembre mais le 19 Février.  
Les pensées des personnages sont écrites en italique.  
Maintenant bonne lecture.

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 2 : Confrontation**

**« Professeur… Cette femme… Elle ressemble énormément à… Oh non… Professeur ne me dites pas que mon fiancé est… »**

**« Vous m'avez fait demander mère ? »**

**Hermione se retourna d'un coup vers la personne qui venait de l'interrompre.**

**« Oh par merlin… Non… Pas lui... »**

**« Granger ? »**

**« Malefoy… _Je suis plus que maudite…_ »**

« Je peux savoir se que tu fous chez moi Granger ? »

Hermione était incapable de répondre. Elle devait se remettre de ses émotions.

« _C'est impossible… Non… Ca ne peut pas être lui… Ce n'est pas deux malédictions qui pèsent sur moi, mais trois…_ »

« Drago ! Est-ce une façon de parler à une jeune fille ? »

« Pardon Mère… Mais je ne vois pas se que cette fille vient faire ici. » Il tourna son regard vers la troisième personne présente dans la pièce. « Dumbledore ? »

« Drago ! Je te prierais de rester poli en ma présence ! Je ne t'ai pas éduqué ainsi ! Et je tiens à te préciser que se n'est pas ainsi qu'on accueille des invités ! »

« Se n'est rien Narcissa. Je peux parfaitement comprendre la réaction de M. Malefoy. Ce pauvre jeune homme ne connaît pas toute l'histoire je présume. Il doit sûrement se demander se que nous faisons ici. »

« C'est vrai. Je ne lui ai dit que le strict minimum. »

« Qui se résume à ? »

« Qu'il est fiancé depuis sa naissance. C'est tout. »

« Vous ne lui avez pas dit que nous allions venir aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, sinon il aurait sûrement trouvé une excuse pour sortir toute la journée. »

« Très bien. » Il se tourna vers Drago qui regardait sa mère avec un visage interrogatif. « M. Malefoy, laissez moi vous présenter Miss Dogan… Votre fiancée. »

« Dogan ? Professeur vous devez faire erreur, c'est Granger ! »

« Disons que l'histoire est trop longue à expliquer. Je vais vous la résumer. A la mort de ses véritables parents, Hermione a été adopté quand elle était bébé par une famille de moldu, les Granger. Mais en réalité elle se nomme Hermione Jane Dogan, dernière descendante de la célèbre famille Dogan. »

« J'y comprend rien… Mais attendez une minute... Vous avez dit quoi juste avant ? Elle est ma Quoi ?

« C'est ta fiancée Drago. La jeune fille dont je t'ai parlé. »

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! JE NE VAIS PAS ME MARIER AVEC… ELLE »

Drago montrait Hermione du doigt et affichait une mine dégoûtée en la regardant. C'est à ce moment précis que la jeune fille sorti de son mutisme.

« PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE J'AI ENVI DE T'épouser MOI ? » Elle se tourna alors vers le professeur Dumbledore. « Pas la peine, je préfère vivre pleinement ma vie jusqu'à mes 17ans plutôt que de l'épouser lui ! »

« Vous rendez vous compte Miss Dogan que vous signez votre arrêt de mort avec une telle décision. »

« Je sais. Mais je préfère de loin mourir que de l'épouser. »

« Votre décision me désole… Mais sachez que vous êtes encore mineur… Et qu'il est hors de question que je vous laisse mourir. Je suis vraiment désolé Miss Dogan, mais vous vous marierez que vous le vouliez ou non. »

« QUOI ? » firent Hermione et Drago en même temps.

« Drago. Il est temps que je t'explique tout. Comme tu le sais notre famille a toujours été très proche de la famille Dogan. Mais il y a 15 ans ton imbécile de père ainsi que d'autre mangemort ont découvert que les Dogan était contre le Lord Noir, alors ils ont décidé de les tuer. » Elle regarda Hermione. « Je te jure mon enfant que j'ai essayé de dissuader mon mari de faire ça. J'aimais énormément tes parents… Mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. » Elle reporta son attention sur Drago. « Quand j'ai appris que leur vie était en danger je les ai prévenu. D'après se que je sais ils ont confié leur unique enfant à une famille de moldu, là ou elle serait en sécurité. Ils sont morts de lendemain. »

« Mais qu'ai-je avoir dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi dois-je absolument me marier avec elle ? »

« M. Malefoy, comme nous vous l'avons dit, votre fiancée fait partie de la célèbre famille Dogan. Cette famille a malheureusement sur elle une malédiction : chaque membre doit se marier avant sa majorité avec un sang pur, sinon il mourra. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi **moi** ? »

Hermione tourna son regard vers Drago. Elle estimait que c'était à elle de répondre.

« Car j'ai en moi une grande puissance magique. Je ne peux me marier qu'avec un sorcier qui la supportera au cas où… j'aurai… que nous aurions… »

« Peux-tu t'exprimer normalement Gran… Dogan. J'ai du mal à comprendre là. »

« Je ne peux pas me marier avec n'importe qui, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car grâce à ta puissance magique nous aurons la possibilité d'avoir… »Elle rougit d'un coup, bassa la tête et repris dans un murmure rapide. « Une descendance. » Elle releva la tête et repris avec une voix plus rapide avec une pointe de colère. « Se qui n'arrivera jamais je m'en fais la promesse. »

Drago regardait Hermione avec de gros yeux. Avait-il bien compris ? Une descendance ? Avec elle ?

« J'y compte bien Gran… _Ca va être dur…_ Dogan. Mais vu que tu ne veux pas de descendance, pourquoi tu dois te marier avec moi ? Choisi quelqu'un d'autre. »

Hermione regarda Drago avec plus d'attention. Se qu'il disait n'était pas faux. Elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant avec lui, alors pourquoi ne pas épouser quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Professeur, je peux épouser quelqu'un d'autre, je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant, donc cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

« Malheureusement se n'est pas aussi facile Miss Dogan. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Dumbledore et Narcissa se regardèrent comme pour se demander qui allait leur répondre. Narcissa se décida.

« Quand les parents d'Hermione et nous vous avons fiancé, nous avons scellé l'accord par un pacte de sang. »

« Et donc mère ? »

« Et bien… Précisons que se n'est pas n'importe quel sang… C'était votre sang. »

« Se qui veut dire… » Commença Hermione.

« …Que nous sommes déjà lier par le sang » Finit Drago.

« Je suis désolée mes enfants. Mais vous ne pouvez plus faire machine arrière. Vous êtes officiellement fiancé. »

« Bon… Je vais vous laissez. Miss Dogan vous avez bien toutes vos affaires, la situation a été éclairée donc je vais m'en aller. Je vous revois dans deux mois à Poudlard. »

Avant même que les deux jeunes n'aient le temps de réagir Narcissa sortit avec Dumbledore pour le raccompagner à la porte. Drago préféra s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche, Hermione quand a elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre et observa le jardin sans vraiment y prêter attention.

« Tu dois absolument te marier avant ton anniversaire c'est ça ? »

« Oui »

« C'est quand ? »

« 19 Février »

« Ok, ça nous laisse… 7 mois pour trouver une solution. »

« Laisse tomber Malefoy… Il n'y a pas de solution. »

« Attends, tu ne renonce tout de même pas ? Je n'ai pas envi de t'épouser moi ! »

Cette phrase fut la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Hermione. Elle qui n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'on lui avait tout dit, explosa littéralement. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy qui la regarda surpris de la voir ainsi éclater en sanglot.

« parce que tu crois que moi je veux t'épouser ?... Tu crois peut-être que cette situation me ravi ?... CE N'EST pas toi qui vient d'apprendre ta véritable identité et qui apprend que tes jours sont COMPTÉs… CE N'EST pas toi qui VIENS d'apprendre que ta famille s'est amusé À se balancer des malédictions pour être sûr que leur sang reste pur… et ce n'est pas toi qui doit supporter se regard de dégoût que tu ne réserve qu'a moi… » Elle respira un moment avant de reprendre d'un voix plus calme mais toujours coupé par les sanglots. « Ne t'inquiètes pas… On ne va pas se marier… Je refuse… »

« Tu mourras alors. »

« Je m'en fiche » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, essuyant ses larmes de la paume de sa main. « Je ne veux pas t'être redevable… Je préfère mourir. »

Drago contempla Hermione. Elle avait l'air si fragile comme ça. Mais il était hors de question qu'il l'épouse. Après tout ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes tous les deux. Et se marier avec une Sang-de-Bourbe JAMAIS ! Mais se n'était pas réellement une Sang-de-Bourbe… C'était une sang pur…

« Tu es vraiment une Dogan ? »

« Il faut croire. »

« Prouve le moi alors. »

« Et pourquoi je devrai te le prouver ? »

« Car je crois que tu profites de la situation. Ca t'arrange d'être prise pour une noble et plus pour une Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

« Tu es vraiment pitoyable Malefoy ! Je n'ai rien à te prouver ! Et que tu me crois ou non j'en ai rien à faire. »

« Tu vois, c'est bien se que je te disais, tu n'es rien Granger ! »

Hermione se retourna enfin vers Drago leva la main vers lui.

« Tu l'aura voulu... Crache-limace ! »

Le pauvre Drago regretta bien vite se provocation. Il fut pris d'un haut le cœur et cracha une belle et grosse limace (Nda : Berk…).

« Granger arrête… (Une limace) ça tout de… (Et une autre) suite sinon… (Encore une) tu vas le… (Et hop, une limace) regretter. »

« Mais Malefoy, tu n'es pas en bonne position pour me menacer… Attends ça fait combien de limace là… Huit limaces ! Ah non, neuf maintenant. Berk… C'est vraiment dégoûtant… »

Elle l'observa encore quelques minutes, mais entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Elle s'approcha de Drago, posa sa main sur son bras.

« Finite Incantatem. Et merde, t'as mis des limaces partout… » Elle positionna son autre main au dessus des limaces. « Evanesco ».

Ce fut à ce moment là que la mère de Drago entra dans la pièce. Elle observa les deux jeunes, Drago était encore plus pale que d'habitude et affichait une mine de dégoût et Hermione regardait quelque part dans la pièce comme si de rien était, mais ce n'était pas naturel, de plus elle avait les yeux rougis et elle avait une main posé sur le bras de Drago.

« Si je dis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon absence… » Hermione tourna vivement la tête pour la regarder, puis regarda ses pieds qui devenait d'un coup très intéressent. « Mais de toute façon cela ne me concerne pas. Vous devez commencer à apprendre à régler vos problèmes entre vous. Bon, Drago, montre la chambre à ta fiancée et fais lui visiter le manoir. Je dois sortir, je ne serai de retour que ce soir. Les elfes vous appelleront à l'heure du repas pour ce midi. A ce soir. »

Narcissa se retourna mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre la porte Drago réagit.

« Mère vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser avec… Elle ! »

« DRAGO ! je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler comme ça de ta FIANCEE, et de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je m'en vais. Alors à ce soir. » Elle vit que Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer. « Fin de la discussion. Tu reste ici et tu fais se que je t'ai dit… C'est un **ordre**. » Elle avait bien insister sur le dernier mot.

Narcissa sortit de la pièce. Hermione regardait toujours le sol mais pouvait sentir le regard de Drago sur elle.

« Vire ta main de mon bras Granger. »

C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main. Elle la retira d'un geste précipité et rougit. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas relevé la tête donc Drago n'avait pas pu voir sa réaction. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Drago regardait la porte là où sa mère se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, Hermione avait tourné la tête du coté de la fenêtre.

« Suis moi Granger, faut que je joues les guides. »

« STOP ! »

Drago se retourna vers elle surprit. Pourquoi avait-elle crier se mot d'un coup.

« On va devoir se supporter tous les deux pendant deux mois enter. Et de plus que tu le veuille ou non on est fiancé. » Elle afficha une mine de dégoût. « Donc tu me dois un minimum de respect. Alors appelle moi correctement. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Mon nom est Dogan. Pas Granger. »

« Très bien… **Dogan**… Suis moi maintenant. Au fait… où sont tes affaires ? »

« Je les ai laissé à l'entrée. »

« Bon, ma mère a du demander aux elfes de les monter dans ta chambre. »

Il sortit de la pièce suivit de près par Hermione. Elle suivait le jeune homme en regardant en même temps la décoration. La froideur régnait dans ce manoir, pendant tout le trajet elle n'avait pas vu une seule plante ou fleur. Les murs étaient couverts de tableau représentant des scènes historiques, des portraits, sûrement des Malefoy, et la couleur des murs était sombre… Elle en eu un frisson. Drago remarqua qu'elle détaillait chaque recoin et qu'elle en frissonna.

« On n'a pas encore eu le temps de refaire la déco. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je sais se que tu pense d'ici… C'est froid. C'était mon père qui avait décoré la maison. Mais on a l'intention, Mère et moi, de refaire la décoration maintenant que mon père est enfin partit. On n'a pas encore eu le temps c'est tout. Et puis, on c'est pas trop par où commencer. »

« Des fleurs. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mettez des fleurs et des plantes. Ca ira déjà beaucoup mieux. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte.

« C'est ta chambre. »

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Hermione entrer la première (Nda : Quel gentleman…). Lorsqu'elle celle-ci entra elle fut étonné par la simplicité de la pièce. Il y avait qu'un grand lit à baldaquin, un bureau et une coiffeuse, les murs étaient tous blanc comme la neige. Drago remarque le trouble de la Gryffondor.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les chambres sont magiques. Là il ne se passe rien car je suis là aussi, mais dès que tu seras seule, tu la verra se colorer et décorer selon tes goûts. La porte que tu vois là c'est ta salle de bain personnelle. L'autre porte c'est un dressing, il fonctionne comme la chambre, tu y trouvera que tes vêtement qui correspondent à se que tu aimes. »

« Mais c'est super tout ça ! »

« Bon, je te laisse t'installer. Je reviens dans 1 heure pour la visite guidée. »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre car il était déjà sorti. Elle contempla une nouvelle fois sa chambre et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La pièce changeait. Les murs se colorèrent en jaune pale, les rideaux de son lit prirent une teinte orangée, le sol se couvrit d'une moquette moelleuse jaune pale comme les murs. Sur un des murs elle pu voir une immense bibliothèque apparaître, sur les autres, là où il avait des cadres vides, elle vit apparaître différents paysages et le symbole de Poudlard. La chambre était maintenant chaleureuse, pleine de soleil.

« Alors là… J'adore… »

Elle se dirigea vers une des deux portes, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique salle de bain. Tout était en marbre. Il y avait une baignoire qu'on aurait pu prendre pour une piscine, au dessus du lavabo trônait un immense miroir. A coté il y a avait un petit banc qui devait permettre à la personne de poser ses affaires. Elle aperçut un petit placard, quand elle l'ouvrit elle le vit se remplir de différentes huiles pour le corps, de bain moussant et autre produit de beauté. Elle sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la porte du dressing. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit la pièce se rempli instantanément. Elle fit rapidement le tour de tous les vêtements qui venait d'apparaître. Ils étaient tous sublimes et étaient rangé par catégorie : vêtement de tous les jours, vêtement décontracte, sportwear, sous vêtement, robes de soirée… Hermione sortit et regarda une nouvelle fois sa chambre.

« Finalement, c'est pas si mal ici… Je crois que je vais m'y plaire… »

* * *

**RAR :**** (12 reviews pour mon premier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup !)****  
**

**deborah-debbie-debby-deb : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui comme tu dis, la pauvre mais bon… Elle va pas se plaindre quand même : c'est Drago !**

**etoile.d'argent : Oui tu es d'accord avec moi, c'est Drago, donc bon, on se plaint pas, j'aimerais bien être à sa place. Epouser Drago Malefoy… (Minute de rêverie…) Enfin bon… Merci pour ta review.**

**SunsetDivine : J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Je crois que c'est mal parti entre eux deux… Mais bon, j'aime bien cette situation.**

**Lolita : Alors, la suite t'a plu ? En tout cas j'espère que oui. A bientôt j'espère.**

**nynousette : Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment :)**

**rihanna-malefoy : Et non, il n'était pas au courant notre petit Malefoy. C'est plus drôle ainsi : surprise, pas forcement bonne pour eux mais pour moi oui !**

**gin' lupin : Ouais je sais que c'était évident pour Malefoy mais bon… En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait très plaisir.**

**Lili59 : Tu m'étonnes ! J'en connais plus d'une qui aimerais avoir la même malédiction… Epouser Drago Malefoy ou la mort… Moi je choisi Malefoy !**

**Rosy Potter : Alors ta review me touche beaucoup. Merci pour tout se que tu as dit. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas avec la suite de mon histoire. Encore merci !**

**Me : J'espère que tu as aimé leur réaction ! Ca promet pour la suite en tout cas.**

**Valalyeste : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est vrai que Dray/Mione c'est le couple impossible mais qu'on aime quand même. J'espère que la suite t'a plu et je te dis à bientôt (j'espère).**

**Mysm : Merci pour le compliment. J'espère que les autres réactions t'ont plu également. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

* * *

**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Pour moi une seule façon de le savoir : review, alors n'hésitez surtout pas, je les attends avec impatience ! **


	3. Mauvais choix

**Titre :** _La vie est injuste… Quoique_  
**Auteur :**_AsukaSL_  
**Genre :** _Romance_  
**Rating :** _K+_  
**Extrait de :** _Harry Potter_  
**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. J'écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne perçois d'argent ou autre (sauf des encouragements...). Voilà_

**_

* * *

Pour le bien de cette fiction je me suis permise de modifier la date de naissance d'Hermione, elle n'est pas née le 19 Septembre 1979 mais le 19 Février 1980. _**

**_Les pensées des personnages sont écrites en italique._**

**_Maintenant bonne lecture.

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 3 : Mauvais choix**

**« Finalement, c'est pas si mal ici… Je crois que je vais m'y plaire… »**

Au bout d'une heure de rangement et de contemplation de la chambre, Hermione fut interrompu par des coups sur la porte.

« Mais je t'en pris, entre Malefoy ! »

Celui-ci entra. Il contempla à son tour la chambre, Hermione voyant son regard interrogateur lui demanda se qu'il avait.

« Oh rien… Disons que je n'imaginais pas ta chambre comme ça. »

« Et tu l'imaginais comment ? »

« Bah pas en jaune en tout cas. Je pensais plutôt a du rouge et or. »

« Se n'est pas parce que je suis une Gryffondor que je dois absolument avoir toutes mes affaires rouge et or. J'aime énormément le jaune. Je trouve que c'est une couleur chaude, et en plus c'est se qui manque dans cette maison… de la chaleur. »

« Mouais si tu le dis. » Son regard se posa alors sur la bibliothèque. « Ca par contre ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de la part d'un rat de bibliothèque. »

« La ferme sale fouine, je ne suis pas un rat de bibliothèque ! »

« En es-tu sûre ? Tu passes ta vie à la bibliothèque à Poudlard ! »

« J'étudie à Poudlard ! Je ne me tourne pas les pouces comme d'autre ! »

« Je ne me tourne pas les pouces à Poudlard ! »

« Oh… Tu t'es senti visé ? »

« Pff… Moi au moins j'ai pas besoin d'être toujours dans mes bouquins pour avoir de bonnes notes, je les ai naturellement. C'est la différence entre nous deux. »

« C'est quand même moi la première de Poudlard. »

« Et je suis le deuxième. Tu passes peut-être avant moi, mais ça ne prouve rien, tu as toujours le nez plongé dans tes bouquins à longueur de journée. Moi je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour y arriver. »

« Comment te permets-tu de me juger juste avec se que tu vois à Poudlard ! Tu ne me connais Malefoy ! »

« Certes, et j'avoue que ça ne m'intéresse pas de toute façon. Bon… J'en ai marre de cette discussion. Viens, je te fais visiter le manoir sinon ma mère va encore passer ses nerfs sur moi. »

« Mon pauvre petit, va… »

« La ferme Dogan ! »

Ils sortirent de la chambre de la Gryffondor et Drago lui fit visiter le manoir. Il était d'ailleurs immense, la pauvre Hermione essayer d'enregistrer différent point de repère pour ne pas se perdre. Au bout d'une heure de visite (Nda : Bah oui, il est immense son manoir) ils retournèrent dans le salon.

« Voilà, t'as vu l'essentiel. »

« Bah… Je n'ai pas l'aile ouest. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller c'est pour ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Il y a quoi là-bas ? »

« Se sont les quartiers de mon père. »

Cette simple phrase suffit pour jeter un froid entre les deux adolescents. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un elfe fit son apparition.

« Vipsy s'excuse de déranger Miss Dogan et Maître Malefoy, mais Vipsy vient annoncer que le repas est prêt. »

« Très bien. Installe la table alors. »

D'un claquement de doigt la table fut mise. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent et le repas se passa sans qu'une seule parole ne se prononce. Ils étaient tous les deux profondément plongé dans leurs pensées, ne faisant plus attention à l'autre…

« _Punaise, si ma vie avec la fouine doit se passer comme ça, je ne veux vraiment pas l'épouser… JE M'ENNUIE…_ »

« _Ouais... Tu parles d'une malédiction… Sont fous ses Dogan… Ils n'ont pas pensé qu'en se jetant une telle malédiction sur eux ça tombait aussi sur des pauvres innocents comme moi ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que ça me tombe dessus…_ »

« _Deux mois… Je vais devoir passer deux moi avec lui… L'horreur… Attends une minute… Ce n'est pas deux mois que je vais devoir passer avec lui… MAIS MA VIE ENTIERE !_ »

« _Punaise… J'ai que 16 ans et je vais devoir me marier… 16 ans… Que 16 ans…Même les moldus ne se marient pas aussi tôt… Mais pourquoi moi…_ »

Ils continuaient leur repas toujours dans leurs pensées. Chacun déprimait sur son propre sort. Pour eux, la vie s'acharnait…

« Je suis maudit. » Dirent-ils en même temps dans un même soupir.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et regardèrent l'autre, puis contre toute attente ils explosèrent de rire en même temps. Après cinq bonnes minutes de rigolade ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Bon… Je remonte dans ma chambre… Je n'ai pas fini de ranger mes affaires. »

Hermione se leva, elle avait à peine mis sa main sur la poigné qu'elle entendit son très cher fiancé l'appeler.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sauras t'y retrouver ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? T'as peur que je me perde ? »

« Non. A vrai dire ton sort m'est totalement égal, mais si tu te perds tu risque de te blesser avec tous les machins qu'a installer mon père et que j'ai pas encore enlevé, ou pire tu pourrais te faire tuer… Attends une minute… Ouais c'est cool ça, c'est bon Dogan, va te balader, avec un peu de chance tu tomberas dans un piège et comme ça je n'aurai pas à t'épouser. ».

« T'es trop aimable Malefoy. »

Hermione se dirigea enfin vers sa chambre, qu'elle trouva sans difficulté. Elle s'écroula sur son lit et fini par s'endormir, elle avait subit trop d'émotion en deux jours, elle avait besoin de repos pour digérer le tout. Elle se réveilla plus tard, regarda l'heur qu'il était et se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi trois heures. Elle se leva et décida de prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller souper avec la charmante famille Malefoy. Après avoir barboté dans l'heure pendant une demi-heure elle s'habilla et descendit vers le salon. Arrivée devant la porte elle pouvant entre Drago se disputer avec sa mère.

« Drago je t'ai dit non ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne refusez jamais les autres années ! »

« Mais là c'est différent ! »

« Mais en quoi c'est différent ! Vous savez très bien que je le fais chaque année ! C'est le seul moment de l'année où on peut tous se retrouver ! C'est comme un rituel ! »

« Ca suffit Drago ! J'ai dit non ! Je te rappelle que ta fiancée est ici, tu ne vas pas la laisser seule pendant trois semaines ! »

« Mais j'ai jamais demandé a être fiancé et encore moins avec elle ! »

« DRAGO ! Je ne te laisserais pas y aller un point c'est tout ! Maintenant va prévenir Hermione que le repas va être servi. »

« Bien Mère. »

Hermione jugea que c'était le moment de se manifester. Elle frappa à la porte, attendit qu'on l'invite a entré avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Hermione, Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. Merci. »

« Ta journée 'est bien passé ? »

« Oui très bien. »

« Bon, nous allons passer à table et après vous pourrez vaquer à vos occupations. Attendez moi là, je reviens dans une minute. »

Narcissa sortit de la pièce en laissant les deux jeunes seuls (Nda : moi je dis mauvaise idée). Hermione regardait un tableau qui était accroché sur le mur à coté mais sentait un regard lourd se reproche posé sur elle. Elle se décida de tourner la tête et pu voir un Drago hors de lui. Voyant se regard de tueur elle commença à avoir peur. Elle hésita un moment à savoir si elle devait parler ou non de peur de s'attirer les foudres de son fiancé, mais se fut finalement Drago qui commença.

« Je te déteste Granger ! »

« Tiens… Je redeviens Granger… Qu'est se que j'ai fait de mal ? Je t'ai laissé tranquille pendant toute l'après-midi pourtant. »

« Ce que tu as fait de mal ? Mais tu es là ! Voilà se que tu as fait de mal ! Venir chez moi pour me pourrir la vie ! Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de polluer mon air À Poudlard, non, il faut que tu viennes jusqu'ici, dans ma demeure ! J'en ai marre de toi ! Marre de te voir tout le temps ! A cause de toi je dois modifier tous mes projets ! je ne peux même plus vivre en paix ! Tu n'aurais pas pu rester par mis les moldus avec ta saleté de malédiction ! non il a fallut que tu viennes ici ! et bien saches que j'aurai préféré que tu reste chez toi jusqu'à ta majorité comme ça j'aurais été tranquille pour le restant de mes jours ! »

« Comment oses-tu me dire tout ça…Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que tu es Drago Malefoy, un homme sans cœur, qui n'en a rien à faire de se qui peut arriver aux autres, qui ne pense qu'à lui. Et bien excuse moi d'avoir perturbé tes projets, tu as raison, j'aurai du rester chez moi, d'ailleurs c'est se que je vais faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sera débarrasser de moi quand j'aurai récupéré mes affaires… » Elle avait dit tout ça d'une voix calme, triste et on sentait qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de refermer la porte elle jeta un dernier regard sur le jeune homme. « Adieu ».

Drago resta dans le salon. Il regardait la porte maintenant close. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait…

« T'as exploser mon vieux. Ce n'est vraiment pas digne d'un Malefoy… Mère va me tuer. »

Alors qu'Hermione remontait dans sa chambre elle croisa Narcissa.

« Hermione ? Mais que fais-tu ? Nous allons passer à table. »

« Ecoutez Madame Malefoy, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, mais nous savons tous qu'entre votre fils et moi ça ne peux pas fonctionner. On passe notre temps a se crier dessus. Je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais je ne supporte pas votre fils. Je ne veux pas l'épouser. Je préfère partir, et n'essayer pas de me retenir, ma décision est prise. »

« Voyons Hermione, vous ne pouvez pas… »

« Non, s'il vous plait. Je vous demande de ne pas essayer de me faire changer d'avis. »

« Fais comme tu veux alors. Mais puis-je te demander se qui a provoquer cette si soudaine décision ? »

« Une dispute avec votre fils… Encore une… »

« Et qu'elle en était la raison ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout se qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'a cause de moi il devait changer tous ses projets. Maintenant je vous laisse, je vais débarrasser ma chambre. »

« Attends… Ne pars pas ce soir, je n'essaye pas e te retenir je t'assure, mais il commence à se faire tard. Si tu veux vraiment partir fais le demain matin. »

« Très bien. Je partirais demain à la première heure. »

« Alors viens dîner avec nous. »

« Non. Je préfère rester seule dans ma chambre, et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas faim. Bonne soirée Madame Malefoy. »

« Merci… Toi aussi. »

Narcissa regarda Hermione grimper les marches, quand la jeune fille disparut de son champs de vision elle poussa un long soupir.

« Drago Malefoy, vous allez m'entendre ! »

Elle se dirigea vers le salon, quand elle ouvrit la porte elle vit son fils assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, visiblement plonger dans ses pensées.

« Drago… Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. »

« Je sais se que vous allez dire Mère… »

« Mais par Merlin que t'est-il arrivé ? Je peux savoir se qui c'est passer dans ta tête pour mettre Hermione dans cette état ? »

« Je lui ai dit se que je pensais c'est tout. »

« Mais bon sang Drago, te rends-tu compte de se que tu as fait ? Elle veut partir maintenant ! Elle préfère mourir que de rester une minute de plus avec toi ! »

« Et bien c'est partagé. »

« Non mais je rêve ! Drago Lucius Malefoy je t'ordonne d'aller t'excuser immédiatement auprès d'elle ! et De tout faire pour qu'elle reste ! Il est hors de question que cette petite meurt à cause de ta stupidité ! »

« Mais je ne peux pas l'épouser, **ON** ne veut pas, vous ne pouvez pas nous forcer. »

« Je ne peux pas la forcer elle, mais toi oui ! Alors tu vas t'excuser car je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt sinon tu… »

« Je quoi ? »

« Rien… Va t'excuser. »

« Non, vous alliez dire quelque chose sur moi. Dites-le Mère. »

« Drago je ne veux pas me répéter. Va voir Hermione tout de suite. »

« Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas fini votre phrase. »

Devant le silence de sa mère Drago commença a perdre patience. Il repensa à tout se qu'elle avait dit.

« Ca a un rapport avec sa malédiction ? »

« D'accord… Drago… Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite… Vos fiançailles ont été scellées par le sang… »

« Si vous me l'avez dit hier. »

« Attends, je n'ai pas fini, se que j'ai a te dire n'est pas facile pour moi alors ne m'interrompt pas avant la fin. »

« Très bien. Continuez. »

« Vos fiançailles ont donc été scellées par le sang… se qui fait que… tu partage son destin. »

« Quoi ? »

« Chéri… Si elle meurt à cause de la malédiction… Tu mourras avec elle… »

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ainsi il était lui aussi maudit…

« Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça Mère… Comment avez vu pu condamné votre fils… »

Il se leva et partit en courant de la pièce.

« _C'est pas possible… C'est un cauchemar… Je vais bientôt me réveiller…_ »

* * *

**RAR : (19 reviews Oo, j'en reviens toujours pas)**

**Merci à : MiMi, ****SunsetDivine****, Me, ****nees****, queudver, nynousette, Lili59, Farore, Isotope, Sakura, Bloody the Slytherin, johanna.**

**etoile.d'argent**** : Coucou ! Alors pour répondre à ta review à propos de la longueur… Disons que je fais de mon mieux, j'ai toujours l'inspiration sur le moment et comme je ne veux pas mettre trop de temps entre chaque chapitre j'essaye d'atteindre au minimum 8 pages Word, se qui n'est pas toujours évident. Voilà. Biz**

**Lolita : Tu m'étonnes, le rêve d'avoir une telle chambre. Quand j'écrivais ça je regardais la mienne en même temps et me disais : « la mienne est bof à coté… Se que j'aimerais être à sa place… ».**

**Jalgue : Alors là… Ta review me fait super plaisir. Le fait que quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les fics avec ses perso prenne le temps de lire la mienne et de complimenter mon travail me fait super plaisir. Merci beaucoup et j'espère bien ne pas te décevoir avec la suite. Biz.**

**Aurore : Ouais mais bon, el même temps il est pas moche l'ennemi, elle aurait pu tomber sur pire : on va pas trop la plaindre quand même ! lol. Biz**

**Sarclysis : Merci pour les compliments ! Et oui je m'efforce de respecter au mieux les caractères des persos et ça fait plaisir de voir que mes efforts sont récompensés par vos review. Biz**

**Love-pingo**** : Ravi de te voir ici pour cette fic ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas s'aimer du jour au lendemain, il reste quand même 7 mois avant les 17 ans d'Hermione… J'ai bien l'intention de les faire enrager encore un bon moment ! lol… je suis sadique… Biz**

**Valalyeste**** : Les pauvres vont souffrir… le crache-limace n'est rien à coté de se que je leur réserve… Je ne vous ai pas dit, je suis un auteur ultra sadique !**

**Hermy.67 : Alors pour répondre à tes question, je vous promets à tous de mettre au maximum une semaine avant de poster le chapitre suivant. Ensuite pour se qui est de la durer de la fic… Et bien je ne sais pas trop, comme je l'ai dit à Love-Pingo il reste 7 mois avant qu'Hermione ne fête ses 17 ans et j'ai l'intention de la faire durer encore un peu après ses 17ans… donc je peux pas dire exactement en combien de chapitre je vais faire ma fic… Je verrais au fur et a mesure. Voilà

* * *

**

**Oui je sais, ce chapitre était plus court que les autres... Alors pour me faire pardonner je m'engage à en écrire un plus long la prochaine fois. En attendant vous pouvez m'envoyer vos reviews que j'adore toujours recevoir (je deviens accros !) Gros bisous à vous tous et à dans une semaine maximum ! **


	4. Solidarité

**Titre :** _La vie est injuste… Quoique_  
**Auteur :**_AsukaSL_  
**Genre :** _Romance_  
**Rating :** _K+_  
**Extrait de :** _Harry Potter_  
**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. J'écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne perçois d'argent ou autre (sauf des encouragements...). Voilà

* * *

_

**Bonjour à tout le monde. Je me présente, je suis la soeur d'AsukaSL, elle n'a pas pu poster son chapitre avant suite à un empechement et ne pourra pas poster d'autre chapitre pour un petit moment à cause de différents problèmes. Je vous mets quand même le chapitre 4 de son histoire, mais vous n'aurez pas la suite de si tot, je vous préviens.**

* * *

**_Pour le bien de cette fiction je me suis permise de modifier la date de naissance d'Hermione, elle n'est pas née le 19 Septembre 1979 mais le 19 Février 1980. _**

**_Les pensées des personnages sont écrites en italique._**

**_Maintenant bonne lecture.

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 4 : Solidarité**

**« Chéri… Si elle meurt à cause de la malédiction… Tu mourras avec elle… »**

**Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ainsi il était lui aussi maudit…**

**« Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça Mère… Comment avez vu pu condamné votre fils… »**

**Il se leva et partit en courant de la pièce.**

**« _C'est pas possible… C'est un cauchemar… Je vais bientôt me réveiller…_ »**

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'Hermione pleurait dans sa chambre. Tout se qu'avait dit Drago était vrai… Elle était venue pourrir la vie de tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas le droit de gâcher la vie du Serpentard. C'était sa malédiction, pas celle du jeune homme (Nda : Que tu crois). Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle allait mourir certes mais au moins mourir en sachant qu'elle a eut une vie heureuse. Elle releva la tête et regarda en direction de la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon de sa chambre, elle passa devant la coiffeuse et pu voir son visage ravager par les larmes, les yeux totalement rouge.

« Tant pis… Ca m'est égale… Personne n'est là pour me voir… »

Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'appuya sur le balcon. La vue y était magnifique, elle pouvait voir le sublime jardin dans lequel il y avait un magnifique lac, puis la forêt qui entourait tout le manoir et en arrière plan les montagnes derrière lesquelles le soleil allait se coucher… Oui, c'était vraiment un beau spectacle. Elle continuait à admirer la vue quand elle perçut du mouvement vers sa droite, elle regarda plus attentivement et se rendit compte que c'était Drago sur son balai.

« Décidément, lui aussi ne peut pas se passer de son balai… J'ai l'impression de voir Harry ou Ron. »

Elle continua à l'observer encore. Il se dépensait vraiment sur son balai, il poursuivait un vif d'or qu'il avait au préalable ensorcelé pour qu'il reste dans la propriété. Elle pouvait le voir enchaîner les vrille, pointe de vitesse, looping et autre figure. Il avait une telle énergie, il se donnait à fond et il y mettait une telle hargne qu'Hermione comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle mit cette attitude sur le compte de la dispute qu'ils avaient eu. Après tout elle aussi avait été bouleversée d'apprendre qu'on l'avait fiancée, avec son pire ennemi en plus, il y avait vraiment de quoi s'énerver.

Se sentant observer le jeune homme s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil vers le balcon de la Gryffondor. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard pendant quelques minutes, puis Drago détourna son attention, leva sa baguette en direction du vif d'or qui continuait à voler tranquillement.

« Accio Vif d'or »

Il attrapa la balle dorée, la mis dans sa poche avec sa baguette et reporta son attention vers la jeune fille. Elle était toujours là en train de l'observer.

« _Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'ils lient nos destins…_ »

D'un coup il se dirigea vers le balcon. Hermione le vit arriver et comprit en voyant son visage qu'il était vraiment en colère, elle voulut retourner dans sa chambre mais quelque chose la poussait à rester là pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle était persuadée qu'elle le regretterait après, mais elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait encore à lui reprocher.

Drago arriva et se posa sur le balcon, lâcha son balai qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les deux jeunes ne s'étaient toujours lâcher du regard, il jetait un regard rempli de fureur vers la Gryffondor et d'un coup, d'un geste la plaqua contre le mur.

« Je te maudit Granger. » Il avait dit cette simple phrase d'un ton si haineux qu'Hermione en eu le sang glacé.

« J'ai déjà deux malédiction sur moi. Crois-tu que le fait que tu me maudisses va changer quelque chose ? »

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu viennes pourrir ma vie ! »

« C'est bon Malefoy ! Tu m'as dit tout ça ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste ici cette nuit et je pars demain matin, tu ne me reverra pas ! »

« Oh non, tu ne partiras plus ! Il est hors de question que je meurs À cause de la connerie de tes abrutis d'ancêtres ! »

Hermione allait répondre quand elle percuta ce que venait de dire le jeune homme.

« _Qu'il meurt à cause de mes ancêtres… Mais…_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Ce que je veux dire Granger c'est que nos parents on eu la **merveilleuse idée** d'unir nos destins ! Si tu meurs, je meurs et ça **il en est hors de question **! »

« Quoi ?... Mais alors… »

D'un coup la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille s'ouvrit. Sur le seuil de la porte se trouvait Narcissa dont les cris l'avaient alarmé. Là elle vit son fils tenir fermement Hermione plaqué contre le mur.

« Drago lâche là immédiatement ! Si tu veux t'en prendre a quelqu'un fais le contre moi ! Hermione n'a rien demandé ! Elle n'y est strictement pour rien alors je t'interdis de passer tes nerfs sur elle ! »

Le jeune homme lâcha rapidement la jeune Gryffondor pour ne pas rendre sa mère plus en colère. Il récupéra ensuite son balai et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. En chemin il s'arrêta près de Narcissa et lui jeta un regard rempli de rancune, puis reprit sa marche pour se diriger vers la porte d'en face : sa propre chambre.

Devant le regard que son fils venait de lui jeter Narcissa préféra le laisser s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui était toujours sur le balcon et qui regardait fixement un point invisible dans sa chambre.

« Hermione… Ne faites pas attention aux réactions de mon fils… Il se fera à cette idée… »

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? » Sans quitter le point invisible des yeux, elle avait posé cette question avec une voix calme, trop calme, Narcissa sentait bien que c'était le calme avant la tempête.

« Nous avons fait se que nous pensions être le mieux pour vous. »

Hermione regarda enfin la femme qui se tenait encore devant la porte. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire se que Drago lui avait dit.

« Vous avez condamné votre fils pour me sauver ? »

« Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça… »

« Alors comment vous l'expliquez ! » Sa voix commençait à monter en décibel.

« Quand nous vous avons fiancés, nous étions persuadés que vous alliez grandir ensemble, et ainsi développer des sentiments qui aurait rendu le mariage plus simple… Nous n'avions pas prévu que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom demanderait à se que l'on tue tes parents et encore moins le fait que Drago et toi soyez séparé. »

« Mais vous vous rendez compte de se que vous avez fait ! vous nous forcez À nous marier ! si on veut vivre on est condamné a être avec Quelqu'un que l'On déteste ! comment Avez-vous pu faire ça ! »

« Hermione… »

« non ! Sortez de ma chambre maintenant. Je veux… être seule, j'ai besoin d'être seule. S'il vous plaît… laissez moi. » Elle avait les dernier dans un murmure.

Narcissa sortit de la pièce sans discuter. En une heure elle avait réussi a ruiner le moral de deux personnes, et pas n'importe qui : son fils et la fille d'une ancienne amie.

« Oh Enaelle… Qu'est ce qu'on a fait… Qu'elle idée on a eu d'unir nos enfants comme ça… Ta fille est complètement anéanti et mon fils… Qu'est ce qu'on a fait… »

Narcissa tourna son regard vers la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle était consciente qu'ils devaient tous les deux se remettre de toute cette histoire, ils avaient besoin de réfléchir, elle décida donc de les laisser tranquille pour le reste de la soirée.

Plus tard dans la soirée les deux jeunes n'étaient pas sortit de leur « sanctuaire », ils étaient rester là, à pleurer pour Hermione, tout détruire pour Drago. Toute leur vie avait été chamboulée en l'espace de deux jours. Leurs destins étaient liés, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre tout ça. Aucun des deux ne voulaient mourir, et ils avaient finalement décidé d'accepter la décision de leurs parents respectif, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : Hermione ne voulait pas que Drago, même s'il était son pire ennemi, meurt à cause d'elle, elle ne voulait pas devenir en quelque sorte un assassin ; quand à Drago, il ne voulait pas mourir tout court. Il était conscient de son égoïsme, mais c'était son coté Malefoy qui ressortait : d'abord s'occuper de soi avant de prêter attention aux autres.

Le jeune homme regarda l'étendu des dégâts dans sa chambre, il n'avait rien épargné. Son lit était fracassé, les draps du lit ainsi que les rideaux des fenêtres étaient déchirés, sa table de chevets était à terre et en piteux état. Par terre on pouvait voir des morceaux qui avaient du être un beau miroir avant, il y avait aussi des parchemins, des plumes et des encriers qui s'étaient brisé au sol et dont l'encre tachait maintenant le parquet. Les tableaux aux murs n'avaient pas réchapper au désastre, certain avait juste le cadre brisé, d'autre avait leur toile complètement déchirée. Drago était au milieu de tout ça, il contemplait sa chambre d'un air absent. Le spectacle qu'offrait cette pièce était exactement se qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait comprendre se qui avait motivé ses parents à lui faire ça, à lui, leur propre fils… De la part de son père plus rien ne l'étonnait, mais pour sa mère… non… il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ainsi on avait décidé de sa destiné à sa place. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était comme si on venait de lui voler son futur. Sortant de ses pensées il se dirigea vers sa baguette et commença à tout réparer.

De son coté Hermione n'allait pas mieux. Elle ne pleurait plus, à quoi cela allait servir et puis de toute façon elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de larmes, elle en avait trop versé, le stock était épuisé. Elle avait entendu Drago s'énerver sur tout, elle avait bien compris qu'il avait passé ses nerfs sur ses affaires, elle aurait aimé faire de même mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de se lever de son lit. La jeune fille continuait d'observer en direction de la fenêtre, il devait être tard car il faisait nuit. Elle repensait a tout se qui c'était passer pendant la journée, tout avait bien commencé pourtant, la situation avait dégénérée quand Drago avait été privé de quelque chose. Elle se redressa d'un coup en pensant à cette conversation qu'elle avait entendue.

« _Sa mère l'a privé de faire quelque chose car il ne pouvait pas me laisser pendant trois semaine… Faut que j'en sache plus là dessus._ »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi la situation avait dégénérer à se point, pourquoi Drago avait été de mauvaise humeur, pourquoi il s'était énervé a se point, après tout un Malefoy est censé cacher ses sentiments, et là il avait littéralement explosé. Pourquoi ? Elle était face à la porte de Drago prête à frapper mais elle arrêta son geste.

« _Est-ce une bonne idée de venir le voir maintenant…_ »

Elle fit demi-tour, elle allait passer le seuil de sa porte quand elle se stoppa a nouveau. Se retourna et regarda la porte de son fiancé. Que devait-elle faire ?

« _Oh et puis merde, avec tout ce que je me suis pris à la figure aujourd'hui ce n'est pas une dispute de plus qui va tout changer._ »

Elle frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant de la voir s'ouvrir sur Drago.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ! T'en as pas mare de toujours venir m'emmerder ? »

« Non c'est un véritable plaisir après tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre pendant 6 ans ! _Alors là tu démarre mal Hermione… C'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendra quelque chose de sa part. _»

« J'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes conneries, barre toi et fout moi la paix. »

Il allait fermer la porte quand Hermione s'interposa.

« J'ai juste une chose à te demander et je te laisse tranquille après. » Elle l'observa quelques secondes et comme elle senti qu'il allait la mettre à nouveau dehors et décida d'insister un peu. « S'il te plaît, une question et tu sera tranquille, et puis si c'est bien se que je pense tu sera ravi d'écouter ma proposition. »

Eveillant la curiosité du jeune homme celui-ci décida de la laisser entrer. Hermione pu constater que la chambre du Serpentard était impeccable, elle se doutait qu'il avait du tout réparer car avec tout le bruit qu'il avait fait il était tout simplement impossible que cette pièce soit en bonne état. Son regard balaya la chambre, celle-ci était froide, bien que la couleur n'était pas verte comme Hermione se l'imaginait. Les murs étaient de couleur bleue, le sol était recouvert d'un parquet d'un bois clair, les rideaux et les draps du lit étaient eux aussi bleus. Bien qu'elle aime cette couleur, elle ne pu empêcher un frisson lui parcourir le dos… Oui cette pièce était froide… Comme son propriétaire.

« Quand t'auras fini de passer ma chambre en revu tu pourras enfin me dire se que tu me veux. »

Elle reporta enfin son attention vers le jeune Serpentard. Elle allait commencer à parler quand elle remarqua qu'il saignait.

« Tu t'es blessé ? » dit-elle en montrant la main du jeune homme.

Drago regarda à son tour sa main et constata qu'il y avait une coupure large et profonde, il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt car elle saignait abondamment et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'elle lui faisait mal. Il avait du se blesser avec le miroir quand il l'avait brisé. Il parcoura sa chambre du regard à la recherche de sa baguette quand il vit la jeune Gryffondor s'approcher de lui, elle leva sa main dans sa direction, par réflexe le Serpentard recula d'un pas.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te jeter un vilain sort. »

Drago la vit murmurer quelque chose et constata ensuite que sa main venait de guérir instantanément.

« Si tu croix que ça va arranger les choses tu te… »

« Ferme là deux seconde et écoute moi. _Jamais il ne remerciera les gens lui… Trop fier pour le faire. _Tout à l'heure avant d'entrer dans le salon je t'ai entendu te disputer avec ta mère et…

« T'écoute aux portes en plus ! »

« Pas besoin d'écouter au porte, tu criais tellement fort qu'on t'entendait dans tout le manoir ! Maintenant laisse moi finir ! »

« Bon dépêche toi alors j'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

« _Crétin ! _Si tu arrêtes de m'interrompre ça ira beaucoup plus vite. Je disais donc je t'ai entendu te disputer avec ta mère, par contre je sais juste qu'elle t'empêche de faire quelque chose à cause de moi. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est. »

« Et pourquoi je te le dirais ? »

« Car si tu me le dis je pourrais peut-être t'aider à l'obtenir. »

Le jeune hésita un moment, après tout pourquoi il lui raconterait tout ? Et surtout en quoi pourrait-elle l'aider ? Hermione perçut son hésitation.

« Je peux vraiment t'aider, si j'ai bien compris ta mère t'empêche de faire je ne sais quoi car elle ne veux pas que tu me laisse seule pendant trois semaines. Je peux peut-être aller la voir pour lui faire changer d'avis lui dire que ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu partes pendant trois semaines. _Au contraire ça me fera des vacances_. A toi de voir maintenant. »

« OK… Tous les ans je pars en vacances chez des amis et… »

« Des amis ? T'as des amis toi ? »

« Ne me coupe pas la parole Granger ! »

« DOGAN ! »

« Ouais bref. Donc oui j'ai des amis et je vais en vacances chez l'un d'eux pendant trois semaines, c'est comme ça depuis au moins 7 ans. C'est le seul moment où je peux les voir. »

« Et ta mère ne veut pas que tu y ailles car ça serait me laisser seule pendant trois semaine entière. »

« C'est ça. »

« Ok... Bon maintenant que je sais tout je te laisse. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et au moment de la fermer elle se retourna pour faire face à Drago.

« Bonne nuit mon très cher fiancé. »

Elle ne pu voir la réaction du Serpentard, elle avait brusquement fermer la porte mais avait parfaitement entendu se qu'il avait dit : « Crèves Dogan ! »

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de mettre son pyjama. Elle sortit simplement vêtu d'un débardeur vert et d'un petit short blanc. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et regarda a nouveau en direction de la fenêtre.

« Trois semaines… Oh oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Malefoy, tu vas les avoir tes vacances ! Je vais tout faire pour… »

* * *

**RAR :**

**Merci à : Love-pingo, Me, xaveria, nynousette, etoile.d'argent, Isotope, MiMi, Bloody the Slytherin, mysm, buzame, Titec, Sakura, YvyLeeWoods et Roze Potter**


	5. Fabuleuse idée

Hello tout le monde !! Désolé pour cette très longue attente mais voilà enfin la suite !!!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre :** _La vie est injuste… Quoique_

**Auteur :** _AsukaSL_  
**Genre :** _Romance_  
**Rating :** _K+_  
**Extrait de :** _Harry Potter_  
**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. J'écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et en aucun cas je ne perçois d'argent ou autre (sauf des encouragements...). Voilà _

**_Pour le bien de cette fiction je me suis permise de modifier la date de naissance d'Hermione, elle n'est pas née le 19 Septembre 1979 mais le 19 Février 1980. _**

**_Les pensées des personnages sont écrites en italique. _**

**_Maintenant bonne lecture. _**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

**« Trois semaines… Oh oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Malefoy, tu vas les avoir tes vacances ! Je vais tout faire pour… »**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin dans une pièce qui lui semblait totalement inconnu. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle se souvienne de l'endroit où elle était : Le manoir Malefoy ! Elle poussa un profond soupir, puis prenant son courage à deux mains elle se leva et se prépara. En sortant de la salle de bain elle se dirigea vers son lit dans l'intention de le faire.

« Pas la peine miss. Je vais le faire pour vous. »

Hermione poussa un cri tout en se retournant vers l'origine de cette voix.

« Vipsy ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… »

« Vipsy s'excuse Miss. Ce n'était pas dans l'attention de Vipsy de vous faire peur. Vipsy va se punir pour réparer son erreur. »

« Alors là pas question ! Je ne veux pas que tu te punisses juste parce que tu m'as fait peur. »

« C'est comme ça qu'agissent les elfes de maison, Dogan. »

Hermione sursauta à nouveau et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée.

« Malefoy… Punaise, toi par contre tu peux te punir pour m'avoir fait peur sombre crétin ! »

« Surveille tes paroles Dogan ! »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? » dit elle en ignorant royalement la précédente phrase du jeune homme.

« Ma mère m'a demander de venir te chercher pour le petit déjeuné. »

« Et bien maintenant que tu l'as fait tu peux partir. »

« Ne me parle pas comme ça ! »

« Malefoy sort de ma chambre… S'il te plaît. »

« C'est beaucoup mieux. » Dit il avec un sourire avant de sortir.

« Crétin… Il m'énerve celui-là ! » Elle se tourna vers Vipsy. « Et je t'interdis de te punir c'est clair ? C'est un ordre. »

Elle lui fit un sourire et sortit de sa chambre. Quand elle rentra dans le salon elle fut frapper par le silence qui y régnait.

« Tiens bonjour Hermione ! Je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais pour le petit déjeuné alors j'ai demandé à se qu'on prépare plusieurs petites choses. N'hésite pas à te servir et si par hasard il te manque quelque chose, demande le. » Lui dit Narcissa avec un grand sourire.

Hermione posa son regard sur la table et s'empêcha de rire. Il y avait de la nourriture pour au moins 15 personnes alors qu'ils n'étaient que 3.

« Je crois que ça devrait aller… Merci. »

Elle s'installa et commença à prendre petit-déjeuner. Au bout de 5 minutes de silence elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle commença alors à faire un peu de bruit, comme mélanger son café avec sa cuillère, bien insister avec le couteau sur sa biscotte ou le cogner contre sa tasse quand elle le reposait, poser son verre de manière un peu brusque.

« Tu peux pas arrêter ça Dogan ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Dit elle d'un air tout à fait innocent, jouant parfaitement la comédie, sachant très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

« Tout ton bruit là ! Tu ne peux pas déjeuner sans faire tout ce boucan ? »

« Quel boucan ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

« Mais je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je te dis que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Explique toi un peu au lieu de t'énerver sur moi ! »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu le fais exprès ! »

« Exprès ? Mais de quoi ? »

« Mais c'est que t'insiste en plus ! Ca te plaît de te payer de ma tête ! »

Elle le regarda pendant un moment avant de lui faire un grand sourire. « Oui. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Face à cette réponse Narcissa faillit s'étouffer avec son café. Elle toussa, puis quand elle alla mieux elle éclata de rire sous le regard étonné des deux jeunes fiancés.

« Alors ça… ça c'est de… de la réponse » Dit elle entre deux rires.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouvant rien à dire il la referma. Voir sa mère rire ainsi l'avait déconcerté. Narcissa mit même plusieurs minutes pour se calmer. Une fois chose faite elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bon, j'ai des choses à faire. Je vous laisse entre vous, tachez de ne pas faire de bêtise et surtout de ne pas vous entre tuer. Si vous avez besoin de moi je serais dans mon bureau. »

Elle sortit sans même leur laisser le temps de dire le moindre mot. Ils finirent donc leur repas dans le silence le plus total, au plus grand désespoir de notre jeune Gryffondor. Au bout d'un moment Hermione posa son verre, qu'elle venait de finir, brusquement sur la table.

« J'en peux plus ! Vous prenez toujours vos repas dans un tel silence ? Il ne vous arrive jamais de parler, discuter ? »

Malefoy leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda pendant un moment en silence, se qui énerva encore plus la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ? Si oui j'en suis profondément désolé. »

Hermione regarda le jeune homme un instant. Son petit sourire en coin et le ton ironique qu'il venait d'employer prouvait bien qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de se qu'il venait de dire. Finalement elle haussa les épaules et fini son petit déjeuné tranquillement.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle se leva.

« Tu peux m'indiquer le bureau de ta mère s'il te plaît. J'ai une faveur à lui demander… »

Drago leva la tête vers elle avec un air interrogateur.

« Pourquoi veux-tu parler à ma mère ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Peux-tu m'y conduire **s'il te plaît**. »

Le jeune la considéra un long moment, comme pour chercher la réponse dans les trais de la jeune fille. Finalement Drago se leva, posa sa serviette sur la table, s'étira et soupira.

« Je sais pas. J'avoue que je te dirais bien de te débrouiller toute seule. Et puis, intelligente comme tu es, tu devrais être capable de trouver ton chemin. »

Il la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Ce qui énerva Hermione qui préféra ne pas relevé les paroles. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte et sorti du salon.

« Vipsy ? »

Dans un craquement sonore Hermione vit un petit être apparaître face à elle.

« Miss a appelé Vipsy ? En quoi Vipsy peut elle vous être utile ? »

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me conduire au bureau de Madame Malefoy. J'aimerais lui parler. »

« Bien sûr Miss Dogan. Veuillez suivre Vipsy, s'il vous plaît. » Dit l'elfe d'Hermione en s'inclinant si bas qu'elle aurait juré voir son nez s'écraser sur le sol, d'ailleurs se geste la perturba au plus au point.

Elle suivit donc l'elfe de maison à travers de multiples couloirs.

« _Cette demeure est si grande… Je vais tout le temps m'y perdre… »_ pensa la rouge et or tout en regardant autour d'elle, essayant de repérer quelques points de repère, chose totalement inutile quand tout ce que vous voyez sont des tableaux et que les habitants de ceux-ci on décidé de partir en vadrouille toutes les 10 minutes.

Au bout d'un moment Vipsy s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Voilà le bureau de madame. Vipsy peut elle disposer ? »

« Bien sûr. Merci de m'y avoir guidé. » Dit Hermione avec un sourire de remerciement pour la jeune elfe de maison. Elle attendit que la créature s'éclipse pour prendre une grande inspiration et frapper à la porte. Elle attendit d'y être inviter avant d'y entrer. Quand elle entra dans la pièce elle fut éblouit. C'était un vaste bureau, très éclairé grâce à son immense baie vitrée. Sur deux pans de mur il y avait de multiples étagères sur lesquelles reposaient plusieurs ouvrages. Dans un quoi de la pièce on pouvait y voir une vitrine contenant pleins de petits bibelots et autres objets qu'Hermione savait enchantés. Au centre de la pièce trônait un magnifique bureau en bois d'un style ancien. Devant lui deux sublimes fauteuils où l'on avait envi de s'y blottir rien qu'en les voyant la. La jeune Gryffondor ne fut pas surprise de voir que la couleur qui y régnait était le vert.

« _Fidèle à sa maison… Pas comme son fils… Etrange… _»

« Hermione ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non madame.. Enfin si… En quelque sorte… »

« Mon fils a encore fait des siennes ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… Mais la raison pour laquelle je me permet de vous déranger à bien a voir avec votre fils… »

« Qu'est ce que Drago a encore fait ? »

« Il n'a rien fait madame…. Mais il m'a juste confier une petite chose qui m'attriste… »

Narcissa haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Voilà qu'Hermione avait attisé sa curiosité… Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien attrister ainsi la jeune fille ?

« Explique toi, je t'écoute. »

« Et bien voilà… Par où commencer… Disons que Malefoy m'a dit que vous l'empêchiez d'aller en vacances comme chaque année avec ses amis à cause de moi. »

« A cause de toi ? Bien sûr que non. Je ne l'interdis pas d'aller en vacances à cause de toi. Je trouve juste ça anormal qu'il parte en vacances alors que tu es ici, il n'a pas à partir et te laisser seule. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis Madame. C'est à cause de moi. »

« J'avoue que je ne vois pas les choses ainsi. Je n'aime pas le fait que tu dises que c'est **à cause** de toi. Je trouve que ce terme à une connotation négative… »

« C'est pourtant ainsi que je le perçois. Vous le privez d'une chose importante pour lui juste car je suis là. Je suis venue perturber son quotidien, et je ne trouve pas ça normal. Il a l'habitude de partir chaque année. Je refuse d'être la raison pour laquelle il ne pourra pas partir. »

Narcissa regarda un moment Hermione et sembla réfléchir. Plus les minutes passait plus Hermione sentait qu'elle gagnait. Drago allait partir et elle allait être seule, tranquille !

« Très bien… J'accepte que mon fils parte. » Hermione sourit « Mais à une condition »

La jeune fille perdit aussitôt son sourire. Elle ne le sentait pas du tout. Cette condition allait causer son malheur elle le sentait.

« Vous irez en vacances ensemble. Tous les deux. » Dit Narcissa avec un grand sourire.

« _Oh non… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait… _»


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour a tous !

Petit message pour m'excuser. J'ai reçu pas mal de reviews de votre part, je vous en remercie au passage. Ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas poster de nouveau chapitre. Je vous rassure je n'ai pas stopper l'écriture, l'histoire est toujours dans ma tête, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps, les événements se sont enchainer dans ma vie : j'ai rencontrer l'homme de ma vie, j'ai emménager avec lui, j'ai trouvé le job de mes rêves et depuis l'année dernière je suis la plus heureuse maman du monde. Ma fille est née et depuis 14 mois elle occupe toutes mes journées. Entre mon mari, ma fille et mon boulot je n'ai guère le temps d'écrire. Mais je vais essayé de m'y remettre : promis.

Je m'excuse encore et je dis a bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre !!

Gros bisous à vous !!


End file.
